Fomor
General Information Fomor is a champion whose main priority is to protect and buff friendly monsters giving them armor, attack speed, and movement speed. This champion is best used with a group of monsters to attack and for defense because he will buff the monsters in your bunker(s) , also at level 3 only rocket-capable D.A.V.E.s, Eyera with Airburst, Teratorns and another Fomor will be able to hit it. Fomor is also great when teamed up with D.A.V.E., Zafreeti, Teratorns, Ichis and Eye-Ra with ability. At level 6, all monsters with the Fomor's buff will take 60% less damage, and have 60% more speed and attack speed. Plus, the best thing about Fomor is that it can fly as soon as he gets to Stage 3. That makes it immune against other monsters and champions, except as mentioned above. Cannon towers, Laser towers, Railgun, blocks and traps are completely harmless (except the trap splash damage) . However, once it grows wings, it will have a somewhat annoying habit of moving around every few seconds when attacking, which shortens its rapid attack and gives Sniper, Telsa and Aerial Defense Towers more time to shoot it. (Note: never use Fomor alone as this will kill it.) Some say that Fomor is also called the Weird Flying Frog due to its color and unique ability to buff. But with the Eye-ra's Airburst, it can kill a Fomor unless you destroy the bunkers first or you send out monsters to bait the Eye - ra with Pokeys or Ichis . Note that if you are about 25 or higher, level him to level 3 before using him for attack. The tactics or techniques if you want to get a lot of resources without cheating this is what you will do: hatch 3 or 4 Zafreeti,2 D.A.V.E with rockets and the Fomor and what will you do is when you are attacking first you will do is to use your Pebble bomb 2M and 5M Twigs to the defensive like tesla and aerial Defensive tower and you get a lot of resources. At level 6 bonus 3, Fomor will buff monsters within its buff range so the monsters will take 75% less damage and 75% more speed and armor . Statistics Feeding Fomor's feeding on monsters that are "looters". Tips Moved to Fomor/tips 'The Downsides' There are three major downsides to Fomor. Primarily, in the beginning stages of evolution levels he lacks utility and many find him to be inferior, especially if one is level 20 or higher. Secondarily, his health and attack are the weakest. Like all support characters, he is personally weak. He can beat the Gorgo or Drull in a one-on-one encounter, but as a support champion, he is not meant to fight on the front lines. One must pay attention whilst attacking in order to use Fomor effectively. Finally, keep in mind that Fomor is a Support Champion. Preparation of sufficient monsters to "buff" is a requisite to use him with any competence. Mathematically, he has arguably the best stats in the game due to being able to make your monsters count for more (armor, attack speed, and movement speed buffs of 60-75% at max), so more housing makes Fomor shine, as does caution. Time Fomor drops as not to attract the "aggro" of rocket daves coming out of bunkers, or to avoid the area coverage of Aerial Defense Towers and any Eye-Ra's with Airburst. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Fomor Category:Attacking Tips Category:flying monsters Category:Champion Monsters Category:Fomor Category:Attacking Tips Category:flying monsters